Fifty Fangs
"If I wanted to talk, I wouldn't spend all day staying quiet, would I?" Visual Information Detail *Summarized Dossier Sheet *(Content unavailable) *(Content unavailable) *(Content unavailable) Expanded Dossier Detail *'Name:' Victor Marcellus *'Dispatch Designation:' Fifty Fangs *'Recruit #:' 18 (Second Generation) (#58 Collective Hellhound Group) *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 7' 0" *'Weight:' 330 lbs *'Blood type:' AB+ *'Hair color:' Black *'Eye color:' Pale Grey *'Class:' Mechanic *'Weapon Preference:' Grenade Launchers, Assault Rifles, Vehicles *'Disciplines Learned:' Hotwiring, Vehicular Engineering, High-Conflict Driving. *'Born:' Culiacán, Mexico *'Spoken Language:' Spanish, English. *'HH Tattoo Location:' Right Forearm *'Zodiac Sign:' Unknown *'Closest Relatives:' Lorenzo (Father) Catarina (Mother) Bernardita (Aunt) Carlos (Cousin) Tonio (Cousin) Background Detail Lorenzo's affiliation with C.I.A. as part of the National Intelligence Council had been dismissed and all his belongings seized after it was learned that he had been selling government secrets to other countries. His arrest was swift and sudden, completely blindsiding his family and leaving them without any clue as to why he had disappeared. After about a week's worth of investigation, it was later discovered that Lorenzo's true intentions were far greater than intelligence had presumed. Not only was Lorenzo trading government intelligence, but he had been conspiring with other foreign militant groups in order to start a worldwide uprising through a series of carefully-calculated precision attacks, ambassador kidnappings and other such rebellions against governing orders. The icing on the cake of this discovery was that Lorenzo had planned for his own son to lead the uprising and that his wife, who appeared as an ordinary mechanic, had allegedly been the daughter of a presumed-dead Camilo Cienfuegos. The findings lead the C.I.A. to seek out Catarina, but she had had predicted their arrival, disappearing along with the rest of her family. A month after Catarina's vanishing, her and Lorenzo's very son, Victor, had somehow managed to break into the CIA headquarters unnoticed. He was captured before getting near escaping and restrained before being interrogated. While the boy had refused to respond to questions regarding his motivations, goals and methods of entry, he wasn't at all young enough to simply release. Especially due to whatever information he could have been withholding, he was considered an incredible liability against the country considering what both his mother and father had planned for him. Before a more permanent resolution could be reached, a temporary solution emerged in the form of a confinement in the guise of military schooling. Within just a few weeks of his drilling at the camp he was held, Victor showed signs of total non-compliance, which completely disrupted the idea that he could easily be broken at his young age. Despite this, the boy had displayed astonishingly detailed knowledge of vehicles and how to fix the problems that most wouldn't care to notice right away. As knowledgeable as he was about automotive works, Victor was unaware of his own knowledge being used against him due to his voluntary habits of just going at it without any consented permission. Almost every day, CIA continuously sent damaged and ruined vehicles to the military school which he was held in order to test his knowledge of what he knew, moving further onto military vehicles without so much as a hitch until he eventually scored higher than any automotive expert in terms of repair time and efficiency as well as construction integrity. After a few more months in the camp, he began engineering his own enhancements for the vehicles that were brought in, which raised suspicion to possible plans to break out of the camp. In order to prevent such an act, he was transferred out of the camp and swiftly promoted to Head Automotive Engineer of 'Project Halberd', which counterbalanced his motivations against the government and set his mind in a more complacent and controlled state. Despite his anti-social nature, Victor got along well with the other R&D creative, but the few months that he stayed was also an annoyance to him as he had only the freedom of creation to his whims, but not the freedom to leave the confines of the facilities or given permission to operate his designs outside of a designated testing space. This discomfort drove him to fabricate a concept vehicle that would be not only fast and powerful, but only effectively useful to him due to a complex series of structural dynamics that would behave precisely as he wanted, but for no other. He proceeded to build the motorcycle-like vehicle within a few months and manged to design it so well that it was almost impossible to mass-produce due to the sheer complexity of the engine structure and chassis. The price of that first one alone would have exceeded the cost of twelve military fighter jets and that in itself was considered the greatest tragedy to the Secretary of Defense seeing as the vehicle had unprecedented defensive, offensive and mobile capabilities for a single-manned vehicle. The sheer amount of complexities involved in operating it was also unfortunate as it seemed only Victor could comprehend it's mechanics, which once again lead to another transfer, as he had apparently exceeded the talents of others in the 'Project Halberd' program. Victor soon found himself in a support division of a group called "Hellhounds", but he was not directly affiliated with them. This support division, known as the 'Helmsmen', consisted of only 3 individuals who were both kept out of the Hellhounds and completely kept a secret from them altogether. Recruitment Victor and those other two were reserved only for operations that the Hellhounds themselves would find too high-profile. The separation of the two divisions kept both portions of the team out of one-another's affairs for only a few months, which wasn't long enough for the Helmsmen to manage a full grasp of respect for any branch of the government, no matter how high or powerful. The three had agreed with one another that they alone were the best team of combat personnel that America had under its control and attempted to prove themselves by handling a much larger threat than most nations would be willing to approach easily. When intelligence reports emerged of a Soviet-based terrorist organization's plot to steal weapons-grade plutonium, the reports didn't make it first to the Hellhounds without having been overheard by the Helmsmen. The three of them took to trying to intercept the scheme and crossed paths with the Hellhounds, Victor himself having used his created vehicle to drive off of an overpass to the train that was hijacked by the terrorists. He not only collided with and killed the terrorist leader when he landed atop the train, but he also wound up being spotted by the Hellhounds Captain who had chased the man onto the roof. The three had left the scene without addressing the Hellhounds who were present or even attempting to clarify what had taken place, but the Hellhounds were finally made aware of the existence of the Helmsmen. When Top Dog learned of this intrusion on the operation, he organized a meeting with the Secretary of Defense and all those heading the USCCDS in order to determine if any of the others went beyond their jurisdiction and found that none of the representatives had any knowledge of such plans. Despite their unawareness, the meeting in itself caused a stir within the various Special Operations branches that eventually caused the Project Halberd group to notify the others about the vehicle in the reports. The Helmsmen were reprimanded and suspended for their interference as a result, later forced to offer a formal apology in-person to Top Dog. Upon visiting the Holtz compound, the Helmsmen denied any sort of apology on grounds of the Hellhounds inability to contain the situation within the ten minutes they were active in neutralizing the threats before the Helmsmen got involved. This disrespect was met with a challenge from Top Dog that he would accept their refusal to apologize provided they could defeat the Hellhounds in a contest of skill. The Helmsmen accepted and laid out the terms while Top Dog accepted. The contest had started and the Helmsmen appeared to have a significant edge until they were utterly wiped out by the Hellhounds, Victor himself managing to trump both Pit Bull and Doberman at the same time, but having been completely shut down by Psycho Hound without him having laid a single finger on Victor at all. With their arrogance shut down, they apologized and happened to receive an offer from Top Dog to join their ranks. The Helmsmen considered turning the offer down, but they begrudgingly accepted after learning that they would be working with far fewer restrictions than their previous government positions. Appearances * ???? * ????